Airs and Graces
by CharlieLover
Summary: AU set in the early 20th century. The death of her Father forces Lady Maura home to aid her bereaved Mother. Not only does she have to contemplate being the Heiress to her Fathers empire, she also meets a few new people along the way, who complicate things. Jane, her new housemaid makes her see that not everything is about money. Will become a Rizzles story x


**Airs and Graces**

_So, I had an epiphany one night and decided to give an AU story a try. I don't think this has been done before, I apologise if it has or if the idea bores anyone. I thought it would be fun._

_In short, I wanted to see Rizzoli and Isles in a early 20th Century setting, almost in a Downton Abbey style setting (not a cross-over though!)To be exact, this starts in 1912._

_I know that's set in England and I contemplated also using that setting but finally decided to keep it American. So if some things seem typical for a British stately home then I apologise again as I'm not all too familiar with US history (sorry folks!). However, the places in the story are real and I hope it will all meet somewhere in the middle and it won't be too weird or wrong!_

_I obviously don't own anything to do with Rizzoli and Isles or Downton Abbey._

_Please let me know if you like this and wish for me to continue! Thanks :-)_

* * *

Winter in Boston could be mean. Jane Rizzoli had never before felt its full affects and had lead a fairly protected life up until today. Being the only girl amongst three children had its advantages. She had always managed to take advantage of her overly protective brothers.

Jane had to set out from her humble home in the center of Boston at 5.00am that morning. She had borrowed her brothers bicycle, intending to get her to her destination by 6.00am, but it wasn't going to plan. Adverse weather conditions were seriously hindering her progress.

"Stupid ass Tommy...this is all your fault!" She grumbled to herself as she fought against the snow blizzard that was blowing in her face, stinging against her freezing skin.

Two weeks prior, Tommy, the youngest of the Rizzoli children, had been incarcerated into Charleston State Correctional Facility for running over the local Priest while has was drunk, on that very bike, the bike that Jane was peddling as if her life depended on it. All because her Mother had asked her to do this, to take this job and help out.

Tommy's admittance to the Prison had resulted in the loss of an income for her close knit family and things were getting bad. Leaving her ill Father, a railroad worker and the more sensible brother, Frankie Jr to provide. Frankie was a good boy, he took whatever work he could find. Never too proud and always willing to work hard for a couple of dollars here and there.

Jane had never done a days work outside of her home in her life. With her Mother forced to work away and all of the men usually out working, Jane had always stayed at home to ensure they had good piping hot food inside of them after a long day. She would do all of the chores that any Mother would usually do, but now things had changed.

They weren't able to survive anymore on the pittance that the men had been bringing home and while she was at home, she was just another hungry mouth to feed. Her Mother would send home money whenever she could but it didn't last long enough. Two hard working men had big appetites and Frank Snr was getting sick more frequently.

Jane's destination drew nearer, she had no idea of the time, she just knew that she couldn't be late on her first day. She threw the Columbia Bicycle round and entered the long driveway which was flanked with stately white pine trees. The untouched snow that lay on the ground was making it near impossible to peddle.

She dismounted the bike and began to run the rest of the way, pushing the contraption along side her, which had seen better days but it had still got her there quicker than if she walked. Miraculously the small case strapped to the front containing her belongings was still firmly in place.

Her legs were now tired from the long ride and heavily burdened by the snow around her ankles. A sheen of sweat glistened on her brow despite being frozen to the bone.

As she got closer she was barely able to make out through the blizzard the spectacular building which lay up ahead. Cheney Baltzell Manor. It took her breath away. Never had she seen a house so grand.

She rounded the corner of the building and haphazardly slammed the bicycle against the wall, no wonder it was falling apart.

Making her way towards the tradesman's entrance , she straightened her woolen cap and carefully tucked away lose strands of her hair.

She rapped her knuckles three times against the small but solid door, the only thing that lay between her and her family having a better life.

Almost immediately the door aggressively swung open.

"Rizzoli, you're late..." The authoritative tone bellowed from the lungs of the Head Butler/Valet. "...now get in here quick, we have work to do..." she watched the stocky Gentleman walk away, her cue to follow which she did. "...and watch your..." _**BANG **_"...head." The tubby man chuckled.

"Jeez old man,thanks for the advance warning!" Jane sarcastically replied as she rubbed at her forehead which she had just smacked full force into the low level door frame.

"None of your lip girl...if that's what you are...I mean, what the hell are you wearing? Your brothers clothes?"

Jane looked down at her attire. Grey breeches, a woolen sweater and a well worn jacket, frayed at the cuffs and hem. She kicked at a non existent stone with her grubby boots as she plunged both of her hands into her pockets. "I don't buy myself any clothes. The boys back home need it more than me." She felt her embarrassment growing, causing her cheeks to flush pink. Jane knew she wasn't a lady, hell she was a worker and a provider. She dressed appropriately and her brothers clothes were usually fit for the job. She couldn't afford to buy herself a dress and she certainly never went anywhere which would require for her to wear something nicer.

The grey haired man took a step towards her. "We'll soon change that..." He announced as he reached forward and snatched the hat off her head, causing her untamed and slightly frizzy locks to fall free. "...Janie? Is that really you?"

"Er, yes its _really _me and why are you calling me that?"

The older man grinned from ear to ear. "Janie, I haven't seen you since you were this high..." he held his chubby hand out flat at waist height "...you don't remember me do you?"

"Should I?" The brunette looked confused.

"Its Korsak! Vince Korsak!"

Jane stared back blankly.

"I was in the Spanish war with your Pop! It must be ten years since I last saw you and you haven't changed one bit. I knew you were your Fathers daughter the minute I set eyes on you! Anyway, there will be time for chit-chat later. Go get your things and I'll show you around after you get out of those wet things." He placed his hands on her shoulders, forced her to turn and ushered her out of the door to collect her luggage.

Jane gasped as she re-emerged into the cold air. It hit her lungs and she braced herself as she once again stepped out into the cold. Once she had untied her box of belongings from the bicycles frame she turned back and noticed Korsak's rosy cheeks as he stood in the doorway, furiously rubbing his hands together to keep them warm.

She took a moment to admire his proud and crisp tailored suit. From his shiny patent shoes, up his stubby legs, along his pressed pin-stripe trousers. All the way up to his smart dinner jacket until her eyes settled on his funny little bow-tie, partially covered by his 'winged' shirt collar and his chubby chin.

She dragged her way back over to him using both hands to carry the heavy case and used her legs as leverage to hump the luggage along.

"Here, give it to me." Korsak instructed.

"No way! I can manage quite alright by myself thank you!" Jane replied through gritted teeth.

"Fine!..." the gentleman replied "...just stop slowing me down!"

Jane couldn't help but smile at his remark as she followed him back inside. _Me slow him down? Pffft! I'd like to see that overweight ass keep up with me when I don't have my hands full!_

They swiftly passed back through the kitchen area and headed towards a small staircase located in the corner of the room.

"This is our space." Korsak pointed upwards before he began climbing the stairs. They continued their ascent until they reached the top floor. A long hallway lay before them with several doors lined up on either side. At the end of the corridor Korsak swung open the very last door.

"This room here, I thought would be good for you. C'mon, put your stuff down and change into your work clothes. They're already hung up in that closet..." he pointed at a splendid looking wardrobe that sat in the far corner of the room "...meet me in ten back in the kitchen." He winked and turned closing the door behind him, leaving Jane in solitude.

Jane gazed around the room with her mouth agape. It was a simple maids room, however it was spacious and clean, and all hers! Back home they had slept in one room and shared one big bed 'top to toe'. Now she had her own bed and even her own wardrobe. She ran her hands down the smooth wooden doors and opened them simultaneously revealing her uniform. Before her hung two long black dresses. One to wash, one to wear.

"Ugh! Great...just great." Jane's shoulders slumped forward as she huffed at the ugly dresses.

Reluctantly, she took one from its hanger and began disrobing, throwing her own clothes into a heap in the corner. Thankfully once she had pulled it on, Jane realized that it would cover her from head to toe...literally.

She pulled on the slightly more feminine boots that accompanied the dresses, they were still practical and maybe the only part of the outfit that she liked. She pulled on the long white apron and finally figured out how to tie it behind her back. Last but not least, she noticed the little matching white frilly hat.

"No fucking way! No way on earth am I wearing that!"

She was startled by the light tapping at the door and then the screaming voice. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli!...I'm gonna wash your mouth out with soap!"

Jane ran to the door and threw it open to reveal a smaller, rounder woman.

"Ma!" Jane immediately wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, feeling the tight hug being returned they both laughed as pure elation ran through their bodies.

"I missed you Ma..." The brunette pulled back to take a look at her Mother who she had not seen in several months. She wore exactly the same work clothes, complete with frilly hat "...nice hat!" Jane giggled and was swiftly swatted on the arm by the elder Rizzoli woman.

"Put it on you...and be grateful that you have a job! Mr Vince didn't have to be so nice you know so just be good...for me, ok?" Her eyes pleaded at her daughter.

Jane slowly nodded and went to retrieve the remaining item to complete her uniform. Quickly tying her hair back into a messy bun and pinning the small white meido hat to the back of her head.

"Perfect..." Angela announced with pride as she wiped away a newly shed tear "...if your Pop could only see you now, he'd be so proud."

Jane rolled her eyes, "Really ma!"

This earned Jane another swift swat to her arm. "Just...c'mon Jane, Mr Vince is waiting to introduce you to her Ladyship."

Angela grabbed her daughters arm and pushed her out of the room, closely following her back down the hall and down the staircase until they regrouped with Korsak.

"Now remember Janie, be respectful...you will only get one chance with Lady Constance." Korsak waved a finger as he delivered his lecture.

"What do I call her?"

"Your Ladyship." The two more experienced workers replied in unison.

"And could you tell me again why one rich woman needs three servants?"

"Jane!..." Angela gasped in horror "...show some respect!"

"I'm guessing you want to know all of the juicy gossip?..." Korsak questioned "..when his Lordship tragically lost his life on the Titanic, Lady Constance received news that some of the family would be returning to the Manor to show their respect and that is why an extra pair of hands are needed...and if you are counting, its actually four. Four servants to run the house if you count Frost. I'll introduce you to him later, he's the groundsman and driver when needed."

Angela leant in closer and whispered behind her hand. "And he's an African-American."

"Really Ma! What difference doe that make?" Jane threw a cast iron look in her Mothers direction.

"Ladies!..." Korsak clicked his fingers "...stop your clucking, we have jobs to do!" He straightened his posture and held his head high as he turned on his heals.

The Rizzoli women followed, straightening their dresses as they trailed out of the kitchen behind him, all ready to introduce Jane to the Lady of the Manor. Constance Isles.

* * *

Lady Maura Isles sat alone in her carriage. The short train ride from the Back Bay had been a lonely 40 minutes to reflect upon recent events. When she entered the carriage, she had been full of sadness as thoughts of her Dear Father's death ran through her mind.

Just one day prior, she had heard the tragic news of the Titanic sinking when she had received a telegram informing her of Lord Isles' untimely death on that very ship.

Her sadness soon turned to regret as she knew she had never been very close to her Father. He was always off seeing the world while she studied in private boarding Schools.

She had gotten used to it over the years, and when they had caught up and finally been reunited, it was always a very sombre affair.

In fact, his trip back from England this time was to visit Maura. It was a half hearted attempt to reconnect with her after being absent for almost 6 months. She had expressed her interest in seeing a new piece of architecture which she wanted to share with him. It was a sporting venue by the name of Fenway Park and would be home to the Red Sox Baseball team when it opened in late April.

Maura was very keen on seeing new building structures. Thanks to her Mother she liked art very much and architecture, she saw the buildings as just a larger form of Art.

Lady Maura was bought up never to show any emotion or feelings. She blamed this upbringing on her parents who had a very stuffy 'British' way of life. Her parents spent much of their time travelling Europe; England was a particular favorite of theirs.

This would probably explain why her Mother insisted on having servants and being treated and even addressed as an English Lady of the Manor.

By the time Maura had arrived at Natwick Common Station her thoughts had turned to fear and apprehension. The passing of her Father would mean that she would possibly be the Heiress to his fortune and Cheney Baltzell Manor.

There would be one condition though. She must take a Husband before her Mother would allow her to inherit the Families entire dynasty.

This was an unspoken Isles family rule, her Father had done it, and his Father before him and as Maura was an only child it was inevitable that this would be expected of her also.

The train pulled into the station and bellows of steam filled the platform as all of the carriage doors were pulled open by the Station Master.

Maura stepped out of her carriage and immediately scanned the strip for her trusty driver who had been sent to meet her. The Station hand hurried behind her to unload her cases and luggage.

Immediately she spotted Frost in his immaculately pressed dark green uniform, brass buttons shined so brightly that his Mother would be proud of him. It wasn't hard to pick him out, and she didn't want to draw any further attention to either of them. She was already aware of how people were whispering and pointing.

"Good day Barrold. Please hurry along now." Maura politely greeted as she hurried towards the motor vehicle.

"Lady Maura..." Frost dipped his head slightly as he opened the door to the Ford T. Once she was safely inside, he retreated to gather her luggage, fixing it securely to the back of the motor.

Once in the driver's seat, Frost cranked the engine and the onward journey continued.

Frost broke the uncomfortable silence by clearing his throat. "Lady Maura?..."

Maura's lifeless stare out of the window was interrupted, she peered round and met Frosts eyes in the rear view mirror.

"Yes Barrold?"

"Um...I am truly sorry for your loss. Lord Isles was a very good man."

"Thank you." Maura smiled politely and sincerely before her gaze returned once again to the passing scenery.

"Lady Constance will be pleased to see you." Frost continued, attempting to engage Maura in conversation.

"Yes. Or at least I do hope so. Has Ma-ma spoke of any visitors that may be coming to Cheney to pay their respects?"

"I'm sorry, I haven't been told anything." Frost shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He was never told anything, just given orders at the last minute. Everyone was aware of the racial divide that existed in the local village but never spoke of it. Lord Isles had taken a chance. He had put aside what the rest of society thought and had given him a fare and equal chance to prove himself. In which he was truly grateful for.

* * *

Jane hurried herself, following her Mother and Korsak around the grand Manor as they gave her the guided tour. On their travels they pointed out all of the different things she would be responsible for and on occasion at least one of them had to drag the brunette by the arm, away from the spot where she was glued, gawking at a fine piece of furniture or a spectacular feature of the oversized house.

"Whoa! This place is huge! I've never seen such nice things!"

"Don't you touch those things unless you are told to or unless you're cleaning them. You got me Janie?" Angela scolded.

"Jeez Ma, what do you think I am...an idiot?"

"You really want me to answer that? Just don't let me down, ok?" Angela sincerely pleaded as she turned and looked the taller brunette lovingly in the eye.

"I got it Ma! I'll just do what I do for the boys back home...only better...and with less swearing!" Jane joked.

"There will be none of that, you swear and you're outta here!" Korsak butted in.

"Yes Sir!..." Jane leaned towards her Mother before whispering out of the corner of her mouth "...does that guy have a stick up his ass or what?"

This comment earned her a real slap...not to her arm this time like Angela had playfully delivered earlier...but around the side of her head.

"This is serious Jane, Mr. Vince is passionate about his job and everyone that works at Cheney does it because they love to serve the Isles Family. Do not dishonour them and be respectful and they will look after you, plus her Ladyship is in mourning."

"So when do I meat this dragon that you think so highly of?..." Jane stepped back out of her Mothers reach, realizing the words she had chosen weren't acceptable "...sorry...sorry Ma, that just slipped out."

"When Her Ladyship's Daughter arrives home they will meet in the dining hall for breakfast. You will be introduced to them both then."

"Great, so there's two of them I have to watch my mouth around. Next thing you'll be telling me is that I'm a Lady's Maid instead of a Housemaid!" Jane joked.

"Well that's for Her Ladyship to decide."

"Oh, no, you're kidding me..." Jane laughed uncomfortably "...Ma? I thought I was coming here to clean just to help out for a little while...Ma! Why aren't you saying anything?"

"Like I said, Lady Constance has the final say...besides there is nothing wrong with serving a decent family, its an honest wage. Now c'mon, help me with breakfast. Lady Maura will be here any minute and I haven't done a thing!" Angela dragged Jane by the arm as she made her way back to the kitchen.

After a brief period Angela had easily prepared a selection of breakfast options for the two Isles women. Jane's help wasn't really needed, but her Mother had used the time to lecture her daughter on proper behaviour and how she should conduct herself around the Isles Ladies and any guests of the house. If truth be known, she was just glad that her daughter was there and happy to be spending some time with her.

Korsak had made his way outside to wait at the main door to wait for Lady Maura's arrival.

Right on time, Frost's immaculately clean vehicle could be seen making its way down the driveway. The car kept a respectable speed as it ploughed through the snow effortlessly.

Korsak's posture straightened as he watched the car slowly grow closer.

When it finally came to a halt directly in front of him, he immediately stepped forward to open the door and stepped aside, not before offering a hand for the Lady to take as she stepped out.

Without thought, she took the hand on offer "Mr Korsak, it's wonderful to see you."

"The feeling is more than mutual your Ladyship..." Korsak responded, not able to hide his pleasure at seeing the graceful blonde once again "...I trust you had a comfortable journey?"

"Oh yes. Barrold has taken very good care of me and he has taken very well to driving this noisy contraption."

"Very good m'lady..." Korsak gave a nod in Frosts direction to acknowledge his efforts "...I hope this is not out of line, but I must say how happy I am to see you back at Cheney, even though it's not under the best of circumstances. Which I must add, I am deeply sorry for."

Maura could not hide her emotions from the larger man following his uncharacteristic outburst, a solitary tear began running down her cold cheek.

Without any further thought, Korsak pulled the small woman into a bear hug causing her to shriek in surprise at the contact.

"Mr. Korsak!" The blonde relaxed into the hug, really appreciating the Fatherly contact.

"You need anything, you just ring for me...I would do anything for my favourite Isles lady."

Lady Maura reluctantly pulled away, slightly embarrassed but also pleased with what she had just heard "Oh Mr. Korsak! Thank you."

They took the few remaining footsteps to the house side by side, both pleased with the initial welcome home reception, closely followed by Frost carrying the blonde's oversized luggage.

Once through the main door, Lady Maura graciously shed her winter coat and hat, which Korsak courteously helped her with. She then immediately made her way through to the dining room to find her Mother.

"Ma,ma!..." Maura's pace increased as she caught sight of the Lady of the House sat waiting at the head of the table. Happy to be reunited and desperate for affection she attempted to throw her arms around the older woman's neck but was quickly dismissed as she stood and quickly pecked one of her daughters cheeks and sat back down. Dumbfounded, Lady Maura followed suit and sat in the nearest available seat, leaving her back facing the door.

"We have visitors arriving over the next few days. Your Fathers memorial service will take place in two days time. I sincerely hope they arrive on time." Lady Constance stated without so much as making eye contact with her daughter.

Before Maura could respond, Korsak appeared and stood in the corner of the room, awaiting orders as Angela and Jane entered the room to serve breakfast.

"Your Ladyship...this is our new Maid, Jane. Jane Rizzoli. Daughter of Angela Rizzoli." Korsak proudly announced.

The older Isles gave her the once over, up and down. "Well Jane, I hope you are as efficient and hard working as your dear Mother. See fit that you take care of my daughters every need."

"Yes your Ladyship, of course." Jane nervously responded as she looked between Lady Constance and the back of Maura's head, who had yet to turn and acknowledge the servants presence in the room.

As Lady Maura did so, Jane's body froze. Maura slowly turned to face the serving staff and focused her attentions upon Jane who she had not had the pleasure of meeting before. Her hazel eyes didn't scrutinize her appearance or look at her in any way that could be interpreted as judgemental, just greeted her in a warm and inquisitive manor as she held out her hand.

Jane was blatantly in awe of the perfect woman sat before her, who she thought looked like a real life Princess. She continued to stare not moving or saying a word, until she felt a stern jab to her ribs caused by the tip of her Mothers elbow "_Janie!" _The older woman quickly whispered.

"Oh...oh!..." Jane quickly tried to recover by gently taking the beautiful blondes hand and curtsying "...your Majesty..." _Doh! _The brunettes head shot up and her eyes were wide, she was sure her Mother and Korsak would be laughing at her on the inside even though they were doing so well to hide it. _Maybe they didn't hear?_

Lady Constance certainly wasn't amused by this but she noticed they Lady Maura had a glimmer in her eye, she couldn't be sure but it looked as though she wanted to laugh.

"I'm not quite Royalty, but who knows. One day, if Ma'ma gets her way, I may get married off to some stuffy old Prince Charming." The blonde finally smiled "It's a pleasure to meet you...Jane...I think I am going to like you being here."

"Thank you." Jane blushed as she hurried out of the room, calmly followed by Korsak and Angela who couldn't hide their amusement any longer.


End file.
